Wizards in Whitechapel
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: When Evenora Potter (Female harry) Goes to Whitechapel to look for one of the horcruxes she meets Ethan and the gang. Will they be able to help or will it end badly? During Deathly Hallows .


_**Hello everyone.**_  
><em><strong>So this story is like a mix between Harry potter, Beautiful creatures and MBAV<strong>_  
><em><strong>Female Harry.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Harry has Lena's powers (She is a natural) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I own nothing but my plot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Review, it would mean the world to me.<strong>_

Ethan's pov.  
>I was grabbing my binder from my locker when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.<br>Assuming it was benny I spun around ready to talk about the new video game I just bought but instead a petite girl who I have never seen before. She was stunning, her deep red hair shimmering and her dark brown (almost black) eyes sparkling.  
>"I am Stella, It is my first day and I am a little lost. Can you help me find room 213?" She asked.<br>She had a strong english accent.  
>"I can show you!" Benny said coming around the corner. "I am Benny." He held out his hand.<br>"Stella." She said shaking it her eyes shimmering.  
>He held out his hand and she grabbed it laughing.<br>"Well thank you kind sir." she laughed.  
>"It was nice meeting you Ethan." She said to me and then they were gone.<br>I stood for a moment thinking over what just happened when I realized something. I never told her my name.  
>At lunch I sat down with Benny, Rory Erica and Sarah and I watched as Stella walked in followed by other people I don't know. They came over to us.<br>"May we sit here?" She asked.  
>"Yes!" Benny and Rory said together.<br>She smiled and sat down. the two boys and a girl sat down beside her.  
>"Hi. I am Stella. These are my friends Ron, Draco and Hermione." She said to Erica and Sarah.<br>"I am Sarah, and this is Benny, Erika, Rory and Ethan." Sarah said smiling.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Hermione said.<br>One of the jocks walked over to us and slung his arm around Stella's neck.  
>She turned around and punched him in the nose. I gasped, so did everyone else except Draco, who was laughing.<br>He moved his hand from his nose and I saw blood.  
>He glared at her.<br>"I hope you go straight to hell for that." He growled at her  
>"Oh, I won't go STRAIGHT to hell, I am going to stop by New York on the way." She smiled<br>He walked away fuming.  
>"Isn't it a little early to be making enemy's?" Draco asked her smiling.<br>"Hey! He deserved it! I hate it when people touch me." She said and I noticed Ron looked uncomfortable and his hands moved and covered his privates.  
>"Far enough." Draco said.<br>They then shifted their attention back to Erika Sarah and Rory.  
>"Sorry about that." She said crossing her legs and looking at us with interest.<br>"I am going to go grab a bite to eat." Ron said standing up.  
>"Oh, Ron. Would you be a dear and grab me an apple?" Stella asked the redhead.<br>"No problem." He said and walked to get in line.  
>"So tell me about yourselves." Sarah asked her politely.<br>"Well, we all go to a boarding school in England. We have all been friend since we were 11.  
>Anyway, we are here for a study so we will be here for a little while." She said wrapping it up.<br>Rory and Benny were both staring at her dreamily.  
>"So you are from England. Thats awesome. I have always wanted to go to England." I said.<br>"Maybe I can take you sometimes." she said smiling at me.  
>Ron came back and took his seat handing Stella an apple.<br>"Thanks doll." She said.  
>We talked until the bell rang and Benny, Stella and I walked to math class.<br>The lesson was quite hard and after class we agreed to meet up at Benny's to study.  
>She told her friends that she is going to study with us so after school they went home.<br>"Grandma, I'm home!" Benny called.  
>She walked over and both her and Stella gasped.<br>"Evanora Potter. What are you doing here?" Miss Weir said.  
>"That is confidential." She said.<br>'What is going on!' My mind screamed.  
>"Well I haven't seen you in a while." Stella...Evenora…. said.<br>"Late time I saw you you were exiting that dreadful maze." Miss Weir said.  
>"Where did you go that night? You were there but just… left."<br>"I had to come home."  
>"Well, lets just say you have missed a lot since you left." She said.<br>"I bet I have."  
>"Well, it was nice seeing you again madam." She said and then walked past her and up the stairs.<br>Benny and I followed Curiously, shaken by the previous encounter.  
>When we walked into Benny's bedroom Evenora was already there.<br>"What was that all about?"  
>"Nothing." She said "You didn't tell me you were Evelin weir's grandson."<br>"I didn't think I needed to. It is not very often that one of my new friends knows my grandmother." Benny said "how do you to know each other?"  
>"She was a professor of mine for a year when I was 14."<br>Benny looked extremely confused.  
>"Now" she pulled the math book from her bag. "Let's get to business shall we?"<p>

Evenora's pov  
>As I finished up the work with Ethan and Benny I walked home alone listening to the wind rustle the leaves.<br>I got to the house that we found to stay in. It recognized me and let down its wards for me to pass.  
>Draco and Hermione were cooking pizza for dinner and Ron was sitting there watching television.<br>I said hello to Draco and Hermione and went to join Ron.  
>"Muggle television makes no sense." He said looking at me.<br>He was watching a show called house.  
>"Why not?" I asked<br>"These doctors just cut open that person! Why would you do that?!" He said looking grossed out.  
>"Well, sense muggle's can't use magic they have to cut you open in order to fix whatever is wrong with the person."<br>Ron gagged  
>We finished our show and Draco and Hermione came and joined us with the pizza.<br>We finished dinner and settled down and I turned on ghostbusters.  
>Ron and Hermione were snuggling in the loveseat and Draco and I were sitting on the couch.<br>They fell asleep that way so we left them there and Draco and I went to out rooms.


End file.
